Might be you
by JDL
Summary: A Sakuya/ Tenchi Fic, set within the timeline of Tenchi in Tokyo Series
1. Default Chapter Title

Might be you

"Sorry guys ummm… I gotta project to finish and.." Tenchi found himself lost as time slips by past eight. His apartment on a mess books everywhere and basically half naked as he just came out from the shower. He wouldn't want Ryoko see him that way. He managed to fold down the blanket before she could have swept him by. 

"….well it's really important."

" Tenchi wait.." Ryoko purred floating up to him then.." Owww.."

" Ryoko! I will not allow this perversion of yours to go about any longer!"

"Perversion wha??""

Aeka guiltily went beet red. Obviously she was sneaking up to Tenchi well before anyone had the chance. 

"Umm nothing.. forget about what I said heh."

"hmmmm…"

Everyone was lost for words of course a little suspicion from Ryoko was all Aeka doesn't need after all she is the queen etiquette. how can a princess be like a…

"Pervert Who ME? I'm innocent!!! "

"…….." Nobuyuki from out of no where then fades away

" Anyways, Tenchi needs this project as much as we need him. The more we bug him on his studies the more he'll stay there on Tokyo to make up for his failures. Am I right Washu?"

Crossing her arms head up high she defiantly slipped past that one.

" I believe so Aeka. Besides there's no point of going there since the blankets are folded…."

"…..Tenchi….."

Grinning, Tenchi changed to his baggy wear.. Obviously this Saturday night out was his first and he was beggin for some normal time-out. Ever since he was blessed with six lovely women his teenhood was ruined. No gigs, no clubbing and no bar hopping for him. Now he's in Tokyo alone, just like an ordinary Japanese teen at least the gods have answered his prayers. 

"TENCHI ready yet?"

"Coming."

"C'mon man lights like this wont last long"

Tokyo's central mall normally closes at night, though the adjacent string of dance bistro's and bars go way into the early morning.

"Woah, there's a lot of people here."

"Cool huh? We got some cool student council OIC's who came up with a gig and rented the place out for a couple of hours to cool ourselves out after the prelims."

"I see.." Tenchi lost after the lights startled him out.

"C'mon let's look for the others" 

The bistro was loaded with people, who most of the time where neckties and sweaters as uniforms. Tenchi wondered how they felt liberalizing a little. For the girls revealing too much just made him freeze a bit.

"Tenchi, ya okay?"

"yeah.. I think…"

"Oh.. there they are…"

Looking up over the upper catwalks where the others at. Tenchi couldn't bear to look at not that that he mined girls paired up with the guys but….

"Sakuya…."

"Oh that's right Tenchi, forgot to tell ya.. she insisted that I bring you here…"

"Right…."

"C'mon let's go."

..To be continued..

…phew… just couldn't get that holding in my mind any longer

anyways all of the Characters belong to their respective owners 

AIC and Pioneer

My 1st ever fic so be gentle…

thanks


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2

"Took ya so long?"

"My man here, needed to ask permission first"

"yeah..heh got that right…" no matter what Tenchi had to agree with that…

He had to ask forgiveness from the girls sometime for running out away from them. He can see it all now: either chaos beyond his imagination to guilt forever etched into himself. 'Nevermind.'

"C'mon Tenchi! Let's go!!"

"Huh? Hey wait..Could we at least rest for a bit. It's been a long walk ya know…."

Sakuya let out a small giggle that sent waves to guys near by.

"Nope… can't do that now…"

"woah…see that? How does he do that?"

"Do what?"

"#1 girl sought out by every guy in school and this country boy just takes it all."

the girl lovingly looked at Tenchi

"he's just sweet that's all"

"Maybe we outta go for a trip in the country side"

"Man count me in maybe there some sweet girls too"

A flash of light and a lump grew over his head.

"Stupid.. go there for all I care.."

"…no wait…"

'Guys back at Okayama were right afterall. 'Rumors circulated that Tokyo girls are little different than usual so for Tenchi it' just have be culture shock. Although that doesn't explain his constant blushing as Sakuya kept on closing him in. All this thinking made him dance like a stick..

Sakuya couldn't help but laugh it out.

"Helps a lot ya know.."

"Sorry..here follow me.."

'EEEKKKK!!!!'

Tenchi panicked even more as Sakuya grab his arms and placed them to her hips.

He knew his nose is gonna blow up anytime soon. His mind telling him to run cause that's what he should be doing now with Ryoko. Yet something in him kept him there. He realized that all this closeness was innocent and that there's no something suggestive unlike Ryoko when she lapses Tenchi all over.

"C'mon Tenchi… 1…2….1…2 ...Just follow the beat.

Somehow his feet follow through.

"Hey!! I'm doing it.!!!"

"Wow Tenchi way to go..Now use your body to follow through…"

'Gack!! Okay goodbye world' The look Sakuya made was obvious that it is imperative for him to call 911.

"HEY LOOK MASAKI AND SAKUYA SAN ARE GRINDING IT ALL OUT!!!"

"Huh Where???"

"There!!" 

"…ahhh…subarashi….."

"What's wrong with you man? You creeping me out!!!"

"Wah who me?"

Tenchi was paralayzed now. Sakuya grinded him out seriously freezing his mind to a shutdown.

All was left was to faint and yet he stood like a rock..

"Tenchi are you ok?"

"Tenchi…?"

..one more to go…

…phew 

once again All characters belong to their respective owners AIC, Pionner

As you can see this maybe the 1st Sakuya / Tenchi fic on the net. Well I Understand why yet I just let the series decide for me excluding the movies ok?

Please be gentle

Thanks.


End file.
